


A Wish Granted By The Gods

by fififolle



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Jealousy, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from A Boy of No Consequence. SPOILERS. See Notes for summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish Granted By The Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Jason finds it's not only Elpis who's upset by Cyrus' death.   
> Notes: I wrote this because I was sad about Cyrus and wanted to mark it with fanfic. And Atlantis is too much fun not to play with :)

~

When Jason was sure that Elpis was going to be fine, he left her with her thoughts and headed back to his own corner of their cells. He had expected her to be upset about the death of Cyrus, but he hadn't realised she had a more serious reason to mourn his passing.

And he never expected to see Pythagoras hiding tears when he reached their beds.

“Pythagoras?”

His friend jumped when Jason called his name, and tried to hide his emotions, wiping his face hurriedly and smiling falsely. 

“Jason! I didn't hear you coming.” 

Jason knew that was almost certainly a lie. The cells were subdued after the discovery of Cyrus' body before breakfast, and most of the bull-leapers were resting quietly. Hercules was probably finishing off the morning gruel. Jason and Pythagoras were alone.

Jason sat down beside him and squeezed Pythagoras' shoulder gently. “Are you all right? Seeing a dead man is always a shock.” Jason found himself thinking that he'd seen more than his fair share since he'd landed in Atlantis.

Pythagoras' face crumpled again. “It was my fault that Cyrus died, Jason. I'm so sorry.”

“What are you talking about? Cyrus' death wasn't your fault.” He was about to tell Pythagoras about what Elpis had said, but his friend spoke quickly, obviously keen to get it off his chest.

“It is! I wished him dead, Jason. And it's all my fault. The gods have done nothing but favour me in recent days, but I wish I'd... I wish all my wishes wouldn't come true after all!” He looked angry now, his eyes rimmed red and his chin trembling.

Jason was thoroughly confused. “Pythagoras, I don't think the gods work like that. Why did you wish Cyrus dead anyway?”

“Because he was brave and strong and honest and handsome, and I thought you would... that you would... I didn't really mean him any harm, it was just a passing thought. I sound really stupid, don't I?”

Jason blinked, genuinely surprised and pleased. He'd hoped that Pythagoras liked him, of course he did, but he had no idea the man felt that strongly about him. It was almost cute.

“No. No, you don't. I liked Cyrus too, Pythagoras, but he didn't die because of you, and do you know something? I wish he was still alive, as a friend, but he wasn't really my type, if that's what you were meaning.”

Pythagoras sniffed. “He wasn't? He didn't?”

Jason smiled. Definitely cute. “No. He died because he saw something he wasn't supposed to, and Pallos killed him.”

Pythagoras was stunned. “Pallos? Oh my. That's terrible! Because I liked Cyrus a lot, that's why I... Oh dear. What are we going to do?”

“I'll tell you the whole story in a moment, and then we need to gather the others and make a plan. Don't worry, Pythagoras, everything will be all right, you'll see. And I think it's sweet that you liked Cyrus and it made you jealous, but you didn't have to be.”

“I didn't?” Pythagoras blushed and looked hopeful.

Jason grinned. “I think you'll find that my type is blond, slender and has a thing about triangles.”

Pythagoras blushed a deeper shade of red. “Really?”

“Really. Now I need your help, Pythagoras. Will you help me again?” Jason reached out and held Pythagoras' hand.

“Every time, Jason. You know I will.”

~


End file.
